


Coffee and Contem-gay-tion

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Keith rides a motorcycle, Klance au, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee shop AU, cute fluff, dinner with the mcclains, do i smell gay tension, forest picnic, keith works in a cafe, klance, lance comes every day after befriending keith, lance's family know lance is bi before lance does lol, literally no angst at all, one chapter, pure fluff, romantic, so much fluff oh my g o d, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Lance McClain walks into a coffee shop. He goes up to the barista and orders. Then, he questions he sexuality. What happens next may surprise you!





	Coffee and Contem-gay-tion

Coffee shops. Land of caffeine and stress. Aka where Keith worked. It definitely wasn't a bad place to work, he worked side-by-side with his brother, Shiro, and got pretty good benefits. Not to mention free coffee and lots of caffeine when he needed to stay up late studying.

On a chilly Autumn day, Keith was working the register. The worst job to have to do. Interacting with customers, not to mention the weirdos who flirted with him. Girls and guys were apparently attracted to him. The mere thought of kissing a girl repulsed him, so he definitely preferred when guys flirted with him if he had to choose one. 

So, there he was, barbequ- working the register when a particularly cute guy sauntered into the little shop. As soon as said guy spotted Keith at the counter, he immediately shifted his posture and attitude. He stood up straighter and looked just a little bit happier, but that could've been Keith's imagination. 

"Hello, welcome to Garrison's, how may I help you?" Keith said automatically. 

The boy leaned his elbow on the counter. "I'll have-" he paused. 

"Do... do you have a mullet?"

"It's not a mullet."

"Oh my god, you have a mullet."

Keith had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "What would you like, sir." 

"Oh, sir? That's very professional. I like it. The name's Lance, by the way."

"Okay, Lance, what do you want to order." Keith was growing impatient.

"Right! I'll have a large white tea lemonade with raspberry, please. Yes to syrup."

Keith raised his eyebrows. He had the same order. "Okay, that'll be four dollars and sixty five cents." Lance handed him a ten. "Keep the change," he said with a smirk.

"No, I can't-"

"No, no, n-n-n--n-nope, not hearing it. You're keeping it." And 'Lance' was gone, sitting in one of the comfier chairs by the fireplace, waiting for his drink. Lance was definitely easy on the eyes, Keith thought. But Keith had just met the guy. And then Lance had insulted him. So not that easy on the eye. Suddenly, Lance was out of his seat and getting the plastic cup that had his tea in it. And then Lance was gone, just like that. And Keith thought that would be the last he saw of the taller, Cuban boy. 

 

A few days later, Keith was proved wrong. It was a slow day when he heard the bell above the door ring. "Hello, what can I get-" he stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, uh, Lance, right?"

Lance looked surprised that Keith remembered his name. "Yeah! Hey Mullet. I was hoping you'd be on again. You made my tea perfectly."

"It's not a mullet-"

"Whatever you say, Mullet." Keith once again had to fight the urge not to roll his eyes. "Same thing as last time?" Lance looked surprised. "You remember my order?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh, cool, yeah, and a chocolate cookie, too, thanks." 

"Got it. That all?"

"Yep."

Keith start on the drink. "How much?" he heard Lance call out and Keith just waved his hand. "Nothing." 

"What- no-"

"Think of it as a repay for the tip."

"It's called a tip for a reason."

"Yeah, well, it's on me."

When Keith turned around to get the cookie, Lance was putting a ten in the tip jar. "Lance, I said I got it."

"And I said I'm paying."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Kith and Shiro did need the money... but Keith didn't like handout. "How about a compromise?" Lance finally asked. 

"I'm listening."

"I pay."

"That is not a compromise."

"Well, consider it a favor for me if you want."

Keith sighed. "Fine." Lance's face lit up. "Seriously? I didn't think that would work- great! Here-" he handed over a five this time and a few ones. Keith handed Lance the tea and cookie and Lance took them gratefully. "Thanks, Mullet," Lance said with a smirk and then he was gone, once again. 

 

When Lance showed up once again after a few days had gone by, Keith was just as surprised as the second time he had seen Lance. Lance wore his signature smirk (and jacket) and walked up to the counter. "The usual," he said nonchalantly. Keith could tell Lance enjoyed saying that and chuckled softly. "With the cookie?" 

"Make it a brownie." A pause. "I'm paying, by the way."

"Fine."

Lance seemed pleased with himself at Keith's giving in. Keith rang up the order, Lance paid, and Lance sat down in his now usual chair. Keith finished fairly quickly, starting to get used to the drink order. "Here, Lance," he called barely above his normal tone. It was a small shop. "Thanks, Mullet." Keith didn't bother to comment on the nickname. "Have a nice day, Lance," Keith said softly as Lance was leaving. 

 

When Lance came back a few days later, Keith wasn't surprised. "The usual?" Lance nodded. Keith furrowed his brows. Lance seemed... mellow. 

"Lance?"

Lance looked up.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing," Lance mumbled. "Don't worry about it."

"No it's not." Keith glanced at the clock. "I'm gonna take my break!" he yelled back towards where Shiro was working. 

"Okay, Keith! Fifteen minutes."

Keith made Lance's tea as quickly as possible and then led Lance to a table. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Lance put his face in his hands. "I dunno, man. I just- I bombed a physics test and I'm just feeling... off, I guess. It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. Bombing tests suck but you seem pretty smart. It won't matter for long. As for feeling off, are you sure something else isn't bothering you?"

Lance looked up at Keith. "Do you ever feel like you're just floating around aimlessly? Like nothing you do matters?" Lance's voice had grown soft. 

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lance, you are amazing. You are kind and you do matter. I promise you, you do. Even if it doesn't feel like it, you do matter. Hell, I've known you for a few weeks and I don't hate you. Which is an accomplishment." This earned a chuckled from Lance. Keith felt good for making Lance laugh. 

"Thanks, Keith. God, I swear I'm not always like this."

"It's fine, Lance. You don't need to apologize, I'm happy to help."

The two fell silent and Lance sipped his tea. "Here, Lance." Keith scribbled his number on a napkin. "Text or call me if you ever need me."

Lance looked at the napkin with wide eyes. "You- this is your actual number?" Keith nodded and stiffened in surprise when he felt Lance pull him into a hug. "Thank you," he mumbled, voice muffled by Keith's shirt. "Uh- you're welcome?" Lance released Keith, now smiling. 

"Are you gonna be okay? I gotta get back to work."

"Yeah, yep. I'm good. Thanks again."

"No problem." Keith stood, making his way back to his station behind the counter.

 

That night, Keith and Lance texted until Keith's eyelids grew heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. 

kogayne: goodnight Lance

TheTailor: gn keith

And with that, Keith was out. 

 

Lance didn't fall asleep right away. He couldn't stop thinking about Keith. Keith's mullet, Keith's smile, Keith's laugh. 

Lance stopped himself. He just wanted to be Keith's friend. Yeah, that was it. Two bros. Yep. 

It had only been twenty minutes and Lance missed Keith. 

Setting his phone down, Lance stared up at the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars littered the ceiling. When Lance was little, he'd made up constellations for them. Maximum, a bird. Maddox, a dragon. Jake, a dog. He was very much influenced by pop culture. 

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Lance finally fell asleep. 

 

Keith and Lance fell into a steady rhythm. Lance would stop by the coffee shop whenever he could and then they would text at night. It felt safe, just them. Like there was no one else but the two of them. 

And Keith? He couldn't deny it. He was catching feelings for Lance and fast. Soon, he knew that there was no going back. Keith was falling for Lance. 

 

On a cold December morning, Lance bustled into the coffee shop, teeth chattering. "Steamed eggnog, extra whip." Keith chuckled. "This your new regular?" Lance nodded, blowing into his hands so they would warm faster. 

Keith placed that cup on the counter and Lance sat down on the bar stool nearest. Ever since they'd started talking, Lance had started to sit at the counter to talk to Keith. "What've you been up to?" Lance asked, still shivering slightly. "Not much, getting caught up on TV shows, mostly."

"What shows?"

"Steven Universe, Brooklyn 99-"

"BROOKLYN 99?!" Lance exclaimed and Keith shushed him. 

"Yes? Is that a big deal?" 

"Oh my god, Keith. Yes! It is a big deal! Brooklyn 99 is the best show in history. What season are you on?"

"Four."

"Yes! We should binge it together sometime!"

Keith tried to hide his surprise. "Uh, yeah, sure. Sunday?"

"Yes! Perfect! My place? I have a rec room we can binge it in."

"Cool, yeah."

"I'll text you my address." Lance looked... ecstatic and Keith felt warm inside. 

"Cool, I'll see you then." Lance was still smiling. 

"See you then!"

 

The big day soon came. It wasn't really that big but it was the first time that Keith and Lance had hung out together outside of the cafe. Actually, this was the first time that they had been alone together at all. And Keith was nervous. What if Lance thought Keith was boring? What if he didn't want to hang out anymore? Oh god, what if he stopped replying to Keith's texts after this?

Hoping that just manning up and leaving would help, Keith got on his bike and started towards Lance's house. He had his phone GPS to guide him and all he could hope was that he didn't screw things up with Lance. He liked their friendship and even if he may have wanted something more, he liked the way things were. It was nice, just being able to talk about anything together. Lance talked about school issues, friends, teachers, homework, stuff he couldn't talk about with people from schools. Keith talked about work, Shiro, how he felt like he had to live up to the family name. They both had an unsaid trust with each other that made them feel safe. 

And Keith liked that. 

And however much he did want it to become something more, he knew it wouldn't happen. And that he desperately wanted them to continue being friends for as long as possible. And that dating would change things. 

Keith was trying to convince himself that being friends was better than being boyf...riends when he arrived at Lance's house. Upon arrival, he could immediately tell a family lived there by the minivan and sheer size of the house. Lance had mentioned siblings. A lot of siblings. 

With his bike parked, Keith walked up to Lance's doorstep. His heart was hammering in his ears. He felt like an awkward nerd picking up his date for prom.

Not that he thought of this as a date but it was just an analogy-

Keith was a gay disaster. 

He knocked softly. "I got it!" Keith heard a muffled voice- presumably Lance- call out. But instead, an older woman appeared in the doorway. "Oh! You must be Keith!" the woman said in a heavy Spanish accent. 

"Kei- yeah, hello, nice to meet you."

"I'm Lance's mother, you can call me Rosa. We've heard all about you." She winked at the end and Keith felt his face heat up. "Nice to meet you... Rosa."

Lance appeared behind Rosa. "Keith!" he shot a glare at his mom who chuckled. "Have fun boys," she said with a wink and with that she was back in the family room. Lance dragged Keith down to the rec room. It was littered with toys and pillows but it felt... homey. Lance sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him as an invitation for Keith to sit down. Which he did. But all he could think about was the proximity between them. 

"Season four, right?"

"Wh- yeah, season four."

"What episode?"

Sixteen."

Lance nodded and smiled. He opened Hulu and clicked on the episode. 

A few episodes went by and neither boy said anything other than some laughter here and there. 

It felt nice. Every worry Keith had had had melted away pretty soon. Hours ticked by and soon Rosa called down for dinner. Keith's eyes widened. "Oh- I don't want to impose-"

"Impose? They were hoping that you'd stay for dinner."

"What, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh... okay. That's... nice of them." Lance smiled one of his soft smiles. "Come on, we gotta wash our hands. You good with tacos?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"They're really good! My mom uses this secret sauce or something? I dunno but it's delicious." Lance led Keith to the kitchen where they washed their hands then helped set the table. To Keith, it felt nice. Like he was part of a family.

He didn't want to dwell on that thought, however, so focused on helping the McClains with dinner. When they finished, they sat down, next to each other, luckily. Keith fell somewhat silent. Until Lance's older sister, Veronica, saved him. Or so he thought...

"So, Keith, even though Lance has told us so much about you alread- ow!" Lance had kicked her from under the table. Keith's face was warm. Lance had talked about him? To his family? A million thoughts were racing through his head. 

"So, as I was saying, Keith, I saw you own a motorcycle?" Keith saw Lance's face morph into a look of surprise. "Oh, yeah. It's kind of my escape from reality, I guess." Veronica nodded. "Right, yeah. Lance," she said and then turned to look at her brother. "You said you love motorcycles, right?"

"I- uh- I said what?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Luis chimed in. 

"Me too," Marco added. 

"I don't remember saying tha-"

"Yep, totally did. So, Keith, think you could have another passenger?'

"Another passenger? I mean, yeah, sure." 

Keith saw Lance mouth something to Veronica who didn't say anything in return, instead only shrugged and smiled slyly. "Great! You'd love that, right, Lance?" She looked to Lance expectantly. "I mean- yeah- totally-" he spluttered. Keith felt nervous butterflies flutter around his stomach. "Tomorrow?" Keith asked, feeling awkward with the weight of all of the people looking at him. "Um- y-yeah!"

"Great."

Silence fell. Until, lucky for Keith, Rosa said something about Lance's little siblings. Keith was beyond relieved for the change in topic. 

Conversation flowed quite easily after that. Keith mostly kept quiet, piping up a few times. Lance was surprisingly quiet, which made Keith worry. He was worried about whether or not he was the reason Lance was so quiet. 

As soon as dinner ended and they had helped clear the table, Keith and Lance went back down to the rec room. "Lance."

"yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing?"

"You have your 'something's wrong' face on."

"No I don't."

Keith arched an eyebrow. 

"It's nothing..."

"I'm going to say this again. It isn't nothing."

"I just... we're open with each other, right?"

Keith nodded.

"Well... I... I think that I..." he looked up at Keith. "I think I'm bi."

Keith couldn't hide his shock. "So, just making sure, you like guys and girls?"

Lance nodded. 

"How do you know?"

"Um... there's this guy I'm kinda into.. I just thought I, y'know, wanted to be his friend really badly wanted to be friends or something but... it's more than that."

Keith felt like his heart was in throat. "Oh... Does this guy have a name?"

"No!" Lance exclaimed too quickly. 

Keith looked at him weirdly. "He's... nameless?''

"Yep! He doesn't have a name. Yeah, yep."

They stared at each other for a few moments. 

"Well, uh, if we're on the topic, I'm gay."

Now it was Lance's turn to be surprised. "you-you are?"

"Yep. Did you not notice my screenname?"

"Well.. oh. How long have you know?"

"Years."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"I'm gonna... hit play."

"Right, yeah."

Keith would have been able to slice through the tension with a sword. He could tell it had grown awkward between them.

Luckily, Jake Peralta saved the day, making both boys laugh as he made some suspects sing. Thank god for Jake Peralta. Keith wouldn't have been able to bear another minute of awkward silence between them. He despised awkward silence. They fell into another rhythm of laughter and silence and Keith was happy for it. It was nearing two a.m. when Keith fell asleep, head resting on Lance's shoulder. 

Lance's breath hitched in his throat and he looked down to find Keith peacefully snoozing. Lance's heart was about to burst at the sight. He paused the show and switched to something more peaceful for himself to fall asleep to. He settled on Meet the Robinsons. He let himself lean ever so gently onto Keith, resting his head on top of Keith's. It was normal for two friends to do this, right? Yeah, totally. Definitely.

The next morning, they woke up around the same time. Keith sat up extremely quickly once he had realized what position he was in. He was leaning heavily onto Lance. But Lance was also leaning onto him... he probably did the same thing Keith had. Fallen asleep and accidentally started cuddling. Yeah, that was it. 

But a small part of Keith hoped it hadn't been accidental. Even though he knew it would never happen, he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Lance had woken up at that moment, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Mornin' Keith."

"Morning."

"Shall we get breakfast then finish Brooklyn 99?"

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

They grabbed a muffin each then went back downstairs. They only had a few episodes left. "You ready?"

"Yep."

Lance hit play and the familiar theme music played. 

Neither boy brought up the night before. Not the night itself but the sleeping part. Both felt awkward enough as it was about it, having to talk about it would be even worse. And it wasn't until the end credits rolled right after Holt was going to make his big announcement did they speak again. 

"What the HELL?!"

'Exactly! It was actually cancelled-"

"wHAT?!"

"BuT GOT RENEWED! It got picked up!"

Keith let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in. "Oh thank god. I don't think I would've been able to survive that cliff hanger."

Lance laughed. "I know right! Thank god for whoever picked the show up."

"Yeah." There was another pause in the conversation. 

"When season six comes out, wanna watch it with me?"

Keith tried to keep his tone nonchalant when responding. "Yeah, sure." Lance's face brightened with happiness and Keith's heart soared. "Great! I'll try to find out the date... for when it comes out! And I'll let you know."

Keith smiled. "Great, yeah."

More silence overcame them before another thought occurred to Keith.

"So... wanna go for a drive?"

"A drive? A drive where? What? Why?"

"My motorcycle?"

Lance looked... shocked? Surprised? Happy? Keith couldn't tell exactly but he did know it was a good reaction. 

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Definitely!" Lance nodded emphatically. 

"Right now?"

"Yes, that'd be- yeah, sure, whatever." Lance was trying (and failing) to keep his cool. 

"Okay, let's go."

"yep, yeah, let's go!" Lance turned off the TV and led Keith back to the front room. Lance yelled something to his mom about them going out and Keith heard Lance's mom yell something back. He wasn't paying 100% attention partly because he was exhausted and partly because he was really looking forward to where he was going to take Lance. 

Riding had always been a second nature to Keith. When he was younger and it was illegal for him to ride a motorcycle, he rode a regular bicycle. He adored it. Flash forward a few years to when he could ride a motorcycle. He was instantly in love with it. Once he was on the bike, all of his worries fell away. It was just him and his motorcycle in that moment. 

And now he was excited to share it with Lance. 

Keith never thought he'd ever want to share it with anyone. It was his think. But here he was, handing a spare helmet to the boy in front of him. 

Keith straddled the bike, looking over at Lance, who hadn't moved. "You coming?"

Lance was pulled out of his stupor that was seeing Keith in a motorcycle helmet and his usual fingerless gloves, on a motorcycle. 

Oh god he was so hot. 

"Yes! Yep, coming, right." He paused. "So I just... get on behind you?"

"Yeah."

"Right, yeah, of course."

Lance got on behind Keith, unsure of what to do with his hands. 

"Hold on tight," Keith supplied. 

"Oh I won't need to hold on too tightly, I'm quite- shiT-"

Keith took off like a shot and Lance held on to Keith for dear life. Which wasn't a major overreaction, Keith did like to go very fast. He pushed the speed limit some- okay, a lot of the time. 

They drove through busy streets, empty streets, city streets, and then they reached a more wooded area than the rest that they had been driving on. 

"Where are we going?" Lance yelled over the engine. 

"You'll see!"

Considering it was in the middle of winter, it was warm. Forty degrees Fahrenheit. Cool, but warm for the time of year. Lance only had a small jacket. Luckily, Keith had supplies where they were going. 

Keith stopped the bike in a clearing in the woods. 

"We're here," he announced, getting off the bike. Lance followed suit, trying to get off behind Keith but stumbling a little when his legs hit the ground. Keith grabbed his arm, holding him upright, as Lance looked around the clearing, temporarily forgetting his jellified legs. "This is beautiful," Lance mumbled softly. 

"Yeah, it is." but Keith wasn't looking at the trees, however. Instead, at the taller boy next to him. 

At that moment, Lance turned to look at Keith. "Why'd you take me here?"

"Keith shrugged, trying to seem chill. "it's just the place I go to when I need to regain my thoughts, so I guess I thought I'd share it with you."

"Woah... thank you, Keith." Lance was gazing at Keith... warmly? Affectionately? Adoringly?

No, Keith's mind was just playing tricks on him. Lance was just grateful. That was it. 

Keith got out his secret stash of blankets from a tree stump. He'd kept the bundle there ever since he'd found the clearing years ago. 

With one blanket set up on the ground and the others in Keith's hand to put around the both of them, Keith sat down. he pat the spot next to him for Lance to sit down next to him. Lance did that, sighing softly. 

"Really, Keith, thanks for taking me here. It's really beautiful and I can tell that it's special to you. So it means a lot that you'd take me here."

Keith felt like his heart might explode. "It's no problem. I... like sharing things with you."

Lance looked flabbergasted at that. "That means... so much to me. Like, a lot. Y'know, you mean a lot to me."

Did Lance really just say that? Keith couldn't form words. "Oh- uh- you- you mean a lot to me, too." Keith's heart was beating extremely fast.

A long few minutes of silence stretched between them. It wasn't awkward, per se, just... heavy. Noticeable. 

"Lance?"

"I love you!" 

Keith was about to go into some long winded confession about how much Lance really meant to him but it was cut short. He didn't have to say any of it. Lance had summed it up for him. 

"You're the guy. You're the guy with no name. Ever since I met you I knew, I just knew that you were exceptional. Your-your eyes and your smile and the rare times I can get you to laugh... you're just so amazing. And every time I get to be with you for just one second it feels like everything is just so... right. Like nothing else matters but-but us. And it's so nice, Keith. I just..." he took a deep breath. "I really love you."

Keith was speechless. Lance had really said that. He'd really just all of that stuff about how much he

he loved Keith. 

"You do? You actually do? You're not just messing with me?"

"Mess with you? Keith, I'd never mess with you about something like this. Ever."

Keith's face was on fire and he couldn't form any coherent words. 

"I know that's a pretty huge bombshell to drop and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but it's just been- I've been holding this in for so long an-"

"I love you, too." 

Both boys sat in stunned silence. 

Until Lance wrapped Keith in a hug. Just a pure, wholesome hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me back."

This made Keith hug Lance back tightly. "You don't need to thank me, you dork." 

Lance ended the hug abruptly, leaving Keith's arms feeling empty. "Can I..." Lance's blush deepened. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Keith nodded emphatically. "The answer will always be yes."

Lance's face lit up and he instantly pulled Keith in for a kiss. Keith melted at the feeling of their lips together. Now he knew what the term sparks fly meant because damn he felt it. 

The sun shone down on them as everything felt right in the world. Who knew one, mind blowing, kiss could make Keith feel like nothing else mattered but them? Like he mattered. 

"I really, really love you," Lance mumbled, not breaking the kiss. 

"No shit," Keith said softly. "I really, really love you too."

They continued the kiss for what felt like ages, yet also mere moments. Lance shifted so that his arms were around Keith's waist, then he moved his hands to Keith's thighs. Keith felt like he was going to explode pretty soon, whether it be from happiness or love he didn't know. Lance pulled Keith up into his lap, smiling into the kiss. God, Keith was really, really happy. 

After having kissed for a solid few minutes, they needed to breathe and pulled back. They were panting slightly just from one kiss and yet were both beyond happy. They had stupid grins on their faces and were gazing at each other warmly. 

They got their breath back. "Can we do that again?" Lance asked sheepishly, not meeting Keith's gaze. "Remember what I said earlier," Keith muttered and leaned back in to kiss the boy in front of him. 

With Keith straddling Lance and both trying their hardest not to get too horny, they kissed. Keith moved his hands to cup Lance's face, moving synchronized with each other. 

It felt so right.

They finally broke from the kiss, staring at each other in shock. "I can't belice-"

"you-"

"Wow."

"So... can we... are we..."

"Boyfriends?" Keith finished for him and Lance nodded very quickly. "Yes, I would like that a lot."

Keith was smiling. Really smiling, his eyes crinkling and face practically glowing. 

God, Lance was so in love. 

Keith leaned onto Lance a little as they sat in the woods. The sun shined down on them, making their hair glow and eyes shine. It was starting to get a little colder as the day went on, even with the sun beating down on them. Keith nuzzled a little into Lance's side. 

Lance's stomach exploded with butterflies fluttering around. Happy butterflies. Keith Kogane was bundled up in his side as they cuddled after having just made out together. 

This was the height of luxury. 

"You're really pretty," Lance mumbled and Keith's face turned red. 

"I didn't do anything? You can't even see me."

"Well you're always pretty so I know I'm right."

"What- shut-shut up, no I'm not."

"You really are," Lance insisted. "Your eyes and face and even your mullet are just so stunning I don't get it." 

Keith's face really felt like it was on fire. "You- uh- you're pretty-er?"

"You can not put this back on me, I'm righ-"

"How about we're both right? A compromise."

"Fine."

They fell silent again, taking in each other's warmth and presence. Neither ever wanted to move or leave the moment they were in. It felt surreal. Like a fairy tale. 

Lance felt his phone buzz. A text from his mom. "Shit, we've been gone for hours!" Keith scrambled for his phone. 

Shiro: 15 messages

Shiro: 2 missed calls

Keith sighed and frantically typed out a text, not bothering to check what Shiro had sent. 

keith: i got a boyfriend

Shiro: YOU WHAT

Shiro: KEITH

Shiro: is it Lance

Shiro: please tell me he's Lance

Shiro: I could feel your sexual tension from yards away

Shiro: answer me

Keith is typing...

keith: yes it's lance. gtg i'll explain more later

Shiro: I'm anxiously awaiting your explanation

 

"Your brother's okay with... us?" Lance asked softly. 

"Yeah... he's gay. His, um, his ex fiance and him broke up because he wanted to join the military. Then, um, then he died so Shiro kinda had... to deal with that." Keith could tell this was not what Lance was expecting. "He found someone else, though. And now he and Matt are really happy together."

"Shit, that must've been so hard, I'm sorry, Keith." 

"Yeah... he's better now, luckily. But it's just kinda... what if I lose you, too?"

"You won't lose me. I'm pretty tall."

Keith chuckled. God, Lance really was exceptional. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you."

"Of course."

Lance stood and stretched, offering a hand to Keith. Once Keith was standing, he didn't let go of Lance's hand. He loved the warmth of it and the presence in general. It felt so... nice. They picked up the blankets and folded them neatly, not wanting to mess up the perfect atmosphere and environment that was set up around them. They put the folded blankets back into the tree stump, trying to stretch out the amount of time they had let together as much as they possibly could. 

Walking hand-in-hand, they went back to where Keith's bike was parked. Keith handed Lance the spare helmet and straddled the bike once again. Once Lance was on behind him, his arms settled on Keith's waist, Lance settled his head onto Keith's shoulder. "Y'know," he mumbled into Keith's ear. "Remember when you straddled me like this?"

Keith's face turned bright red. "L-Lance- oh my god! One, of course I remember that, I don't think I will ever forget it. Two, you can't just say things like that! I need a warning! I-" Lance just squeezed tighter, trying to muffle his laughter with Keith's jacket. "Sorry, sorry, you're just really cute when you're angry, continue." 

This only made his face turn redder. "Lance, I was literally telling you that I need a warning before you say things like that."

"Yes, and I'm saying you so adorable my heart is going to burst."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Well, sex- aH-"

Keith took off out of the woods, not letting Lance finish his thought. 

"What was that, sexy?" Keith yelled over the engine with a smirk and Lance spluttered helplessly. 

"Keith- come on!" 

Keith chuckled. 

They drove out of the woods, happy and in-love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this endless fluff fic aha   
> this took me a good solid 6 hours to right and i got 3 hours of sleep because of it but yknow it was worth it  
> writing is just my safe place  
> i can choose where the story goes and there doesnt have to consequences  
> so writing > sleeping  
> it's like  
> 5:49 am but yeah no sleep yet woO  
> im watching dirk gently again what a surprise  
> anywayssss comments and kudos are so so appreciated but just reading my fic means the world to me <3


End file.
